waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Barnyard: The Original Party Animals
Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (also known as Barnyard) is a 2006 German-American1 computer-animated comedy film produced by O Entertainment and distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film is directed, produced, and written by Steve Oedekerk. It stars Kevin James, Courteney Cox, Sam Elliott, Danny Glover, Wanda Sykes, Andie MacDowell and David Koechner. Most of the production was carried out in San Clemente, California. Barnyard tells the story of Otis, a mischievous cow who learns the value of responsibility when he becomes the leader of a group of farmyard animals. The film was released on August 4, 2006, in the United States and October 5, 2006, in Germany. It grossed $116.5 million worldwide against a $51 million production budget. It later spawned a television series, titled Back at the Barnyard, which ran for two seasons between 2007 and 2011. Plot Otis is a carefree young cow who prefers playing with his friends rather than accept responsibility. His strict father Ben is the leader of the barnyard. After Otis interrupts a barnyard meeting with his wild antics, Ben has a talk with his son, warning him that he will never be happy if he spends his life partying without acting more maturely. Otis ignores his advice and leaves to have fun with his friends Pip the Mouse, Pig the Pig, Freddy the Ferret, and Peck the Rooster. That same day, Otis meets a pregnant cow named Daisy, who is accompanied by her friend, Bessy. That night, the animals throw a party in the barn. All the animals at the barnyard are there except Ben, who guards the fence line. Otis is assigned a shift along with Ben, but Otis talks himself out of work. Before Otis leaves, Ben tells him that the night he found him as a baby calf stumbling alone in the meadow, he swore he saw the stars dance, thus giving him reason to know his place was at the farm. Later, Ben takes on a pack of coyotes led by Dag, plundering the chicken coop. He manages to fight off the pack until he is bitten on the leg by the red coyote, making him fall. The Coyotes pile on Ben, but he manages to grab Dag and escapes the pile. He threatens to punch Dag but lets him go, scaring away him and the coyotes. Ben falls on the ground, exhausted. Otis is alerted and he runs outside to his father. Ben dies and is buried on a hill by the farmer, and the other animals mourn Ben after the farmer leaves. After Ben's death, all the animals elect Otis as the new leader of the barnyard. Otis shirks his duties by leaving Freddy and Peck in charge of the coop, then helps the trouble-making Jersey Cows Eddy, Igg, and Bud teach a lesson to a mean fat youngster called Snotty Boy for cow-tipping, eluding the police along the way. Later that night, when Otis is holding Daisy's hoof under the starlight, he overhears the coyotes chasing a rabbit and leaves Daisy to pursue the coyotes and avenge his father. Otis tries to attack Dag and his pack but is outnumbered. Since Otis is weaker, Dag proposes a deal: he and his pack will take various barnyard animals at random times and that, if Otis tries to stand up to them, they will slaughter everyone at the barnyard. Otis decides to leave the barnyard, realizing that his chances of victory are slim. The next morning, before leaving, Otis is informed that the Coyotes took some hens including Maddy, a little chick who is one of Otis' friends. Otis realizes that he has been fooled by Dag, as he was not expecting him and the coyotes until tonight, and sets off to rescue the chickens. Otis confronts the pack but is easily defeated after Dag bites him in the leg; however, Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Miles, Ben's old friend, and the Jersey Cows arrive to help Otis. Dag tries to attack Otis from behind, but Otis is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Otis catches Dag and warns him to never return to the barnyard. Otis then swings Dag out of the junkyard with a golf club, finally avenging his father's death. After hijacking a biker gang's motorcycles from the diner, Otis and the rest make it back to the barn to witness Daisy giving birth to a calf that she names Li'l Ben. Otis then takes full responsibility and becomes the new leader of the barnyard as he watches the stars of himself, Daisy and Lil' Ben dance just like Ben said. Mrs. Beady gets ready for bed, but she noticed that Wild Mike is on top of her head. Voice cast * Kevin James as Otis * Courteney Cox as Daisy * David Koechner as Dag * Frank Welker as Coyotes * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Tino Insana as Pig * Dom Irrera as Duke * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Sam Elliott as Ben * Danny Glover as Miles * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Andie MacDowell as Etta * S. Scott Bullock, John DiMaggio and Maurice LaMarche as Eddy, Igg and Bud, the Jersey cows * Fred Tatasciore as the Farmer * Lloyd Sherr as Everett * Madeline Lovejoy as Maddy * Nathaniel Stroman as Root * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy, Randall Beady, and Pizza Twin #2 * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady